Little Bo Peep
by Know Err
Summary: "How far is six from fifteen?" Bo asked Lauren curiously. "It's nine years," Lauren answered the little girl. "Is that a long time?" Bo asked in wonder. "Hm, I guess it depends on what you're waiting for," Lauren shrugged.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Writing this story was a little weird but I hope I'm able to tell it properly and that the ending makes sense. I wrote it in one sitting which is very rare thing. Hope you like it.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Lauren dusted off her hands on her jeans. Her parents had run in to town to do groceries and had instructed her to clean up the garage. While all her friends at school were out enjoying the day goofing off, she spent the entire morning pushing around heavy boxes and giving her arms a work out.

Having finished the job, she was just about to head inside when she heard screaming and a sweaty little boy with blonde hair coming up to her.

"My friend tripped," he told her. "She's bleeding." He looked a little bewildered and Lauren could sense that he was a little guilty.

"Where is she?" Lauren asked, following him as he jogged to the street.

Sitting in the middle of the road was a crying little girl, her left knee a bloody mess. Blood dripped down her leg and she was sobbing loudly. Lauren felt sympathetic seeing the chubby cheeks wet with tears.

Another boy wearing a hat stood next to her, trying to calm her, "She fell."

"Hey," Lauren said gently, crouching to the ground. "My name is Lauren. What's your name, honey?"

"Bo," the little girl sniffled and rubbed her eye with a fist. "I'm bleeding!"

"Where's your mom?" Lauren asked.

Bo only cried.

"Bo, can I pick you up? I live right at the house," Lauren pointed to the white house just a few steps away, "I'll clean your knee and put on a cool band-aid. Is that okay?"

"Will," the girl hiccuped, "will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little," Lauren said honestly. "But we have to clean it up so it won't get icky germs, okay?"

The blonde little boy crouched closer while his friend in the hat leaned over as well. They were trying to see if they could actually see the germs on Bo's leg.

"Dyson, go away!" the little girl yelled, upset. She cupped her hands over her knee as if the boy was about to touch her wound.

"Shh, it's okay," Lauren soothed. "I'll pick you up now, okay?"

"Okay," Bo nodded and cried harder, pressing her face against Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren gently moved a hand under the little girl's knees, wrapped an arm around her body and lifted her. To the boys she said, "Come on, kids, follow me."

* * *

Kicking the front door open with her foot, Lauren carried the sniffling child to the hall bathroom with the little boys right behind them. She sat both of them on the tub's rim.

"I'll need to wash your knee," Lauren said.

"No! No!" Bo cried, clutching Lauren's neck. Her curly hair bouncing as she shook her head no.

"We have to," Lauren explained calmly, "You don't want rocks and dirt to get stuck in your knee, do you?" She didn't mention that she also needed to wash off the blood to see the extent of the wound.

The little girl agreed reluctantly.

Lauren sat up slightly to reach for the detachable shower head. She turned the shower knobs so that the lukewarm water flowing out wasn't too fast.

"It hurts," Bo cried again as Lauren washed off the blood.

"Almost done," Lauren murmured softly. She worked quickly and calmly so as not to upset Bo any further. The boy named Dyson peered at Bo's wound curiously as Lauren worked. Blood flowed down the drain until only clear, clean water dripped down the girl's leg.

The wound wasn't bad, Lauren guessed it wouldn't even scar.

"Now we have to clean it one last time and we'll put on a band-aid," Lauren mumbled to the brunette. Again, there were more tears and more protests but Lauren soothingly explained each process and the little girl was reasonable enough to accept Lauren's suggestions.

Lauren lifted her again and placed her on the sink. Reaching above Bo's head, she opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed cotton and hydrogen peroxide.

"This is going to hurt but there will be bubbles," Lauren Lewis was consitently truthful thus far so Bo looked at her dubiously but let her pour a little peroxide-

"Ah-OW!" Bo cried, "It hurts so bad! Mommy! Mommy! It hurts! Please!" Her teeth were chattering and she was crying even harder, which Lauren didn't think was possible. Tears were pouring from Bo's clenched eyes, her cheeks were red.

She blinked in surprise when she felt cool air on her knee.

Lauren's lips were pursed, blowing gently on the stinging wound. Bo's eyes were wide. She'd have to remember that trick for future preference, she told herself as she stared at Lauren.

"Your eyes are pretty," Bo said, "They have stars on 'em."

"There were no bubbles," Dyson accused.

"S-shut up, Dyson," Bo glared. He had been teasing her even as she cried on the pavement with her bloody knee. She was not happy with him.

"Pick band-aids," Lauren opened up a tin full of different kinds of band-aids with different colors and different designs. It was her own little collection. Bo picked one with a Scooby-Doo design and another that was blue. Lauren placed them gently on the light abraisons.

"All better?" Lauren asked.

"You hafta kiss it," Bo pouted petulantly with wet lashes.

Lauren hesitated awkwardly and placed a quick kiss on Scooby-Doo's face.

"Now what do you say?" Lauren prompted with a grin.

"Thank you!" Bo smiled with a full set of baby teeth.

"That wasn't too bad," the boy with the hat said and grinned, too.

"Hey," Dyson said, "I have a scratch, too." He pointed to his scabbed elbows. Lauren rolled her eyes but offered him the tin full of band-aids. He picked one with flames and refused Lauren's offer to help him put it on.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"No!" Dyson said, "Kisses are for babies." He nodded assuredly to himself.

"Yeah," the boy with the hat agreed. "Crying's for babies, too," he added to tease.

"You're both mean," Bo said. "I don't want to play with you no more."

"Alright, alright," Lauren said to stop the arguement, "Can anybody help me walk Bo to her house."

"I can do it!" The boy in the hat volunteered. "My name's Hale."

"Nuh-uh," Bo protested as Lauren helped her from the sink, "His name is Haley." She tugged on Lauren's shirt so Lauren bent down. "That's a girls name," Bo whispered, hands cupped to Lauren's ear.

Lauren laughed. "Okay, okay, let's just get you home. Your mom is probably looking for you."

* * *

Lauren held Bo's hand as they walked down the sidewalk with Hale held onto Lauren and Dyson's hands.

"How old are you?" Bo asked the older girl.

Lauren smiled. "Me? I'm fifteen. How about you guys?"

"I'm almost six," Bo said proudly, "I go to school." She already thought of showing Lauren her drawings and her letters. "I can count to a hundred, too."

"Well, we're seven," Dyson boasted and Hale nodded. He stuck his tongue out to Bo who blew him a raspberry.

"Play nice you, guys," Lauren admonished lightly.

"How far is six from fifteen?" Bo asked Lauren curiously.

"It's nine years," Lauren answered the little girl.

"Is that a long time?" Bo asked in wonder.

"Hm, I guess it depends on what you're waiting for," Lauren shrugged. "I think it is. Don't you think so?"

They all nodded.

* * *

Bo tugged on her hand when they four houses down from Lauren's. "We're at my house!"

"Don't run, you might trip again," Lauren said, jogging a little to watch the girl's pace.

Bo ran straight through the front door talking a mile a minute, leaving Lauren and the boys on the porch, "Mommy! Mommy! We were playing and I fell and Lauren helped us! She cleaned my boo-boo, see?"

A woman who looked like she walked out of the 1950's came out of the house in a polka dot dress and an apron. Lauren only ever saw red lipstick like that on magazines.

"Is that right?" the woman tsk'ed at Bo's knee and inspected the band-aids. She grinned at Lauren, "Lauren Lewis, what a surprise."

"Hello, Mrs. Fitzpatrick," Lauren replied, falling back into her manners. " I didn't know Bo was yours. Sorry I didn't bring her home immediately, she wouldn't stop crying."

"Oh, no! Thank you for helping her," Aife said. "She really needs more girls to play with but all we have is Dyson and Hale over here." She rubbed their heads as they stood shyly. "Your mothers called looking for you," Aife told them and they scurried along. "Ask them if you can come later for cookies!" They waved good-bye before running off.

Turning her attention back to Lauren, Aife asked, "Why don't you come in for a bit?"

Lauren wanted to refuse but was too polite.

"Can't believe you grew up like a weed since I saw you last, Lauren," Aife lead them to the kitchen. Bo held on to Lauren's hand once again. "Have something to eat, it's the least I can do for having you help my baby."

"Wait, wait, Mommy, can I take her to my room?" Bo asked, "I want to show her my drawings." She was already tugging on Lauren's arm.

"Go on, dear. I'll bring up something for you to nibble on."

* * *

Lauren looked up from her own drawing and coloring.

"And this is the monster that Dyson and I beat up," Bo said, holding up a drawing of something Lauren couldn't identify.

"You beat it up? That's really brave of you," Lauren complimented and poked Bo's round tummy. The little girl giggled.

"Wanna see what I drew?" Lauren asked as she held up her piece of paper. "It's you. See? That's your eyes..."

"And my nose, and my ears," Bo exclaimed, "You're a really good drawer, Lauren."

"Artist," Lauren corrected gently and laughed, "Drawers are what you put your clothes in."

There was a knock on the door and Aife came in carrying a tray of peanut butter and fluff sandwiches and juice boxes. She primly sat down next to them on the floor.

"Look, Mommy, Lauren's a good artist," Bo said, "She drew me!"

Aife ooh'ed and ahh'ed as expected, complimenting Lauren and Bo's art skills as they chewed on their sandwiches. Bo beamed at both of them.

* * *

Bo wiped her sticky fingers on her shirt and sat on Lauren's lap, hugging her neck.

She looked at her mother. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I marry Lauren?"

Aife laughed and Lauren blushed, mortified.

"Bo, you can't marry me," Lauren stuttered into wavy brunette hair.

"B-but, you're pretty and nice," Bo said with conviction. "I like you, Lauren. I really like you."

"But, Bo, you can't-" Lauren looked at Aife for help.

"Of course you can, baby," Aife reasurred, grinning at Lauren's embarrassment.

"But Mrs. Fitzpatrick-"

"It's Ms. Fitzpatrick. And, remember that I didn't take my husband's last name." She was waiting to see how Lauren would squirm out of this situation. Awkward as it was, Aife knew it was harmless and innocent because Bo was very young and she knew Lauren to be a sensitive, intelligent girl.

"I can't marry you, Bo," Lauren repeated.

"Why not?" Bo tearfully asked, clutching at Lauren's shirt collar. She was starting to get frustrated by Lauren's refusal.

"I'm a girl," Lauren pointed out. "Are you sure you want to marry a girl?"

"Mommy says I can marry whoever I want to," Bo blubbered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "Right, Mommy?"

"On the condition that they want to marry you, too, Bo," her mother pointed out.

"Don't you like me?" Bo asked Lauren again, her eyes full of tears.

Lauren rubbed the preschooler's tears away with the pads of ther thumbs. "Of course, I do, Bo. You're super cute and super smart but that doesn't mean I want to marry you."

"Why not?" the girl asked stubbornly.

"You're only five."

"Nuh-uh, I'll be six soon. I really want to marry you," she was starting to whine and cry in earnest.

"That's enough, Bo," Aife said, seeing that Bo was becoming very upset. "Come here, baby," she cuddled Bo on her lap and rubbed her back.

"I really want to marry Lauren," Bo cried loudly. Lauren was a little flustered but Aife knew the real source of the tantrum.

"Why don't you ask her again after your nap, hm? What about that, baby?" Aife suggested just to stop the tears.

"O-okay," Bo agreed with a sigh and yawned loudly as if "nap" was a magical word that triggered sleepiness. Aife cooed at her and Lauren sighed in relief.

"Can Lauren tuck me in?" Bo requested with another yawn, her swollen red eyes feeling droopy.

"Uh," Lauren looked at Aife who nodded encouragingly, "Sure." She stood up and got Bo from Aife's arms. She deposited the girl on her princess bed, tucking a pink unicorn under her arm and pulling the pink sheets over the little girl.

"I'll just bring these down to the kitchen," Aife said pointing to the tray of food. Lauren nodded and was about to follow her but Bo tugged on her t-shirt.

"Please stay," Bo pouted cutely. She was already half asleep. "Lie dooown," she requested.

Lauren tried to adjust her long legs to fit on the tiny pink bed. Bo turned to face her.

"Kiss unicorn good night," Bo said, lifting her stuffed animal. Lauren obliged, kissing the horned horse on the snout.

Bo reached across and started playing with Lauren's hair with a chubby, dimpled hand. Lauren's hair was really soft and long.

"Lauren?" Bo whispered.

"Hm?"

"How old will you be when I'm ten?"

"I'll be about twenty years old," Lauren said, looking at the tiny face that peered back at her.

"When I'm twenty, how," she yawned, "old will you be then?"

"I'll be thirty, Bo."

"Can I marry you, then?" Bo couldn't find off the sandman's powers, her eyes were slowly opening and closing.

"What if you find somebody else you want to marry?" Lauren asked, still uncomfortable with Bo's proposal.

"I won't find... an'body else," Bo said stubbornly. She was speaking softly, and lethargically. Her eyes were finally shut because she could not longer keep them open.

"What if I find somebody else to marry?"

"No," Bo mumbled, breathing softly.

"Why not?" Lauren smiled. She found Bo's stubbornness somewhat adorable even as she tried to fight off sleep to finish the argument.

"'Cause... you're... gonna... marry... me," Bo breathed and snored softly.

When Lauren was sure that Bo was fast asleep, she crawled off the princess bed and grit her teeth as she tried to regain the feeling back into her cramped legs. She gave one last glance and closed the door gently behind her.

* * *

Bo's eyes widened at the click of the door shutting close.

"Lauren?" she called out loudly.

Lauren winced from the hallway and peered back inside the bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly.

"You're leaving me," Bo pouted from under the nest of sheets.

"Just for a little while," Lauren explained guiltily.

Bo glared, "You're always trying to run away from me."

"No, I'm not," Lauren replied.

Bo looked at her dubiously as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't have a choice, honey, I have to go," Lauren explained reasonably. "I still have a lot of boo-boos to fix," she added with a quirk of her lip.

Bo acquiesced halfheartedly, not really wanting her to go. "Can I, at least, have a kiss first?" she requested of Lauren.

Lauren raised a brow and lifted a hand to Bo's cheek who shivered at the press of a platinum band on Lauren's finger. Their lips met softly in a tender kiss and they shared a small smile when they pulled apart. "Now go back to sleep."

Pediatric surgeon Lauren Lewis tucked her sleepy wife in before going to her shift at the hospital.

Bo stretched unconsciously in her sleep, scratching at a small faded scar on her knee.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Passage of time will be marked by Bo's milestones. I'm not really sure how to write it but I hope it is discernible because it jumps around.

Also, I warn you that the triangle is somewhat there. It's like an acute triangle or something.

* * *

"Lewis, that annoying shadow of yours is here again," Evony exhaled from her cigarette before throwing the rest of it away.

"I'd really appreciate if you didn't throw it on the grass," Lauren sighed, putting out the cigarette, picking up the butt, and throwing it in the trash.

"Lauren! Lauren!" Bo yelled from the sidewalk as she ran towards Lauren's front porch where the two teenagers were sitting.

Bo stopped abruptly on the porch steps and her nose wrinkled at the smell, "Ew."

"Yeah, well, we all have to get our kicks somehow," Evony replied. "Nothing else to do in this hicktown." Bo looked at her strangely before turning all her attention to Lauren.

"Lauren, look!" Bo held her fist up, there was a ink stamp of a blue star on the back of Bo's hand.

"What did you get that for?" Lauren asked the beaming girl as she picked her up at sat them both on the porch swing. Bo crawled into Lauren's lap.

"My teacher liked the Little Bo Peep that you taught me," Bo smiled. "I told her that you know everything!"

Lauren chuckled, "Not everything." She rubbed Bo's head.

"Why don't you let Evony hear what you memorized," Lauren told her.

Bo looked at Evony's passive face and hesitated. Evony was very pretty but Bo thought she looked kind of mean.

"Go on," Evony said, lighting up another cigarette much to Lauren's annoyance.

Bo was still silent. Lauren set her down to stand on the porch.

"Little Bo Peep," Lauren recited for her, "lost her sheep." She looked at Bo and nodded encouragingly.

"And didn't know where to find them," Bo continued, watching for approval on Lauren's face.

"Leave them alone and they will come home," Lauren said with raised eyebrows and a smile that encouraged Bo to continue.

"Wagging their tails behind them," Bo giggled, wiggling her butt and making Lauren laugh.

"You are very silly," Lauren said poking Bo's dimple.

"Nuh-uh," Bo disagreed with an exaggerated turn of the head that made her curls bounce. "_You _are silly. Very, very silly."

Evony flicked the ash off of her cigarette and snarled in annoyance of the display. "Uhg, fucking hate kids."

Lauren rolled her eyes and made a face when Evony wasn't looking, making Bo laugh louder. Evony scoffed.

"Listen here, kid," she said, "I'm going to give you good advice. Get out if this dead end town as soon as you can, and never look back."

Bo looked at her confused but brightened, "I'm going to travel all around the world. Lauren read me a book on Egypt. I'll go there when I grow up. Right, Lauren?"

"Sure, Bo, you can go see pyramids and hieroglyphics and-"

"The sticks!" Bo exlamied excitedly.

"The sphynx," Lauren corrected, "the one with the lion body and the human head?"

"Yeah, that one," Bo agreed.

Evony shook her head. "I don't know why I bother."

"Evony," Lauren said with a frown, "She's just a kid."

"But I'm in first grade," Bo added stubbornly.

"Uh-huh," the dark haired teen disinterestedly said, "As for me, I'm gonna skedaddle as soon as I get that diploma. You heard from any schools yet, Lewis?"

"Duke, Harvard, Standford, and Columbia," Lauren sighed. "Still waiting for Johns Hopkins and Yale. You?"

Evony sneered in disgust and laughed. "Fuck you and your high IQ. Full ride to UCLA, baby."

"What's that?" Bo asked looking between the two older girls.

"We're talking about colleges, Bo," Lauren explained, "After elementary school you go to middle school and then you go to highschool. After high school, some people go to college."

"Oh," was all Bo could say.

* * *

When Bo was learning to read, Lauren was reading Neruda. They read Shel Silverstein poems together.

* * *

Bo sat in front on the window, elbows leaning on the sill as she played with her loose front tooth.

"Baby," her mother called from the door.

Bo sighed but didn't answer.

"Dyson and Hale are here," Aife tried, "They're asking if you want to come out and play."

"No, thank you," Bo replied morosely.

It had been a week since Lauren left for Yale. Bo was still waiting for her to come home. The little girl wanted to tell her all about the book she read.

"What's wrong?" Aife asked her normally energetic child. She walked towards the window and sat next to Bo.

"I miss Lauren," Bo moued as she leaned against her mother.

"Oh, honey," Aife said, rubbing Bo's back soothingly, "Lauren went to college. Didn't I tell you it'll be a while before she comes home to visit?"

"But it's been so long already," Bo whined. "When is she coming home?"

"I have an idea," Aife said with an enthusiasm she hoped would infect her sulking princess. "Why don't we send her a box of stuff cheer her up? You can write a letter about the stuff you've been doing in school."

Days later, a homesick Lauren received her first care package full of food and a wrinkled letter written in crayon. Bo had hugged the piece of paper to her chest while telling her mother, "I'm sending Lauren a hug."

* * *

When Bo was learning how to add and subtract, Lauren was off learning stoichiometry. Lauren marveled at how organized the universe was at times.

* * *

The telephone rang.

"Bo!" Aife yelled from the kitchen, "Phone call!"

Bo ran down the stairs, "Is it Lauren?"

Aife nodded with a smile.

Bo's face brightened as her mother handed her the phone.

"Hello, Lauren?" Bo answered happily.

"Hey," the older girl replied, a smile in her voice. "I got your package in the mail today."

"Did you like the drawing I made?" Bo asked.

"I do, I have it up on my corkboard," Lauren said as she looked the the drawing hanging on her dorm room wall. There were a few of Bo's artwork around her study space. Bo's beloved unicorn sat on her unmade bed on temporary loan since freshman year ("For when you're lonely" was Bo's scribbled note that Aife helped her write). Lauren's attention was diverted when her roommate opened the door and stepped inside, "Lauren? Let's grab dinner."

Lauren nodded, "Just give me a minute, Nadia."

"Is that Bo?" Nadia asked in a loud whisper.

Lauren nodded and held up a finger as Bo babbled on the other end.

"I hate math," Bo griped.

Lauren laughed, "Just practice it, Bo. It's easy once you get the hang of it. Remember when you had trouble tying your shoes or when you had to spell? You just have to practice."

"I know," the little girl moued. Lauren could hear her pout all the way from the other end.

"Well, I have to go," Lauren told her, "I'll talk to you soon, okay? Be good to your mom." Nadia could overhear Bo's reluctant good-bye as Lauren ended the call.

"You two are so cute," Nadia gushed. "I barely even call my mom and you call her every week."

"She's like a little sister to me," Lauren said with affection lacing her tone. It was true. She loved that Bo.

"You're good with kids," her roomate said.

Lauren shrugged shyly with a smile.

* * *

When Bo was getting teased by Dyson and Hale about cooties, Lauren was trying to work up the nerve to kiss an upperclassman she met in a party. Bo decided that all boys were stupid. Lauren got royally drunk and woke up with a belly button piercing that she didn't have the night before.

* * *

"Hey!" Bo yelled angrily, "What are you doing? Leave her alone!"

There was a little kid crying on the playground while an older kid stood over her.

"Shut your face, Dennis," the bully told her, pushing her backwards.

So she punched him on the nose and blood gushed out of his nostrils. he cried out so loudly that a teacher rushed over.

"What is going on?" The teacher demanded.

"She punched me," the boy cried, pointing a finger at Bo.

"He was making fun of how I talk," the little kid told the teacher with a thick accent. "The girl tried to make him stop and then he pushed her."

Bo knew, though, that she was in trouble. She felt awful for the entire day until Lauren called.

"So my mom came and got me," Bo sighed into the phone, "She was really mad."

"Bo," Lauren said as she runbed her forehead, "Hurting other people isn't nice even if they hurt you first."

"I know," Bo mumbled, scuffing her toe against the lines of the kitchen tiles.

"But," Lauren unable to stop the smile, "I'm very proud of you for helping someone out like that."

"Her name's Kenzi," Bo replied, "She does ballet and she speaks Russian... She's really really little, though, even for a kindergartener."

"All the more that I am glad that you were nice to her," Lauren said.

"She's coming over tomorrow so I'm going to show her that book you gave me," Bo said.

"I bet you're just the kind of friend that she needs," Lauren decided.

* * *

While Bo was learning her multiplications table, Lauren was dissecting formaldehyde-soaked stillborn piglets. They both really didn't like what they were doing but at least Bo's troubles were less smelly.

* * *

Lauren nearly toppled over from the force of a ten year old running straight at her.

"Oomph," she grunted as she caught Bo in her arms and then picked her up with effort and hugged her tight. "Look at you!" Lauren said, "You've gotten so big and heavy."

She always seemed surprised at how much Bo had grown whenever she came home during the breaks. It made Bo beam a little. She noted how she was almost up to Lauren's shoulder.

"I missed you so much," Bo said, burying her face against Lauren's jacket.

"Well, I'm here now," Lauren murmured, patting her head, and pulled back. That was when Bo noticed she wasn't alone.

"Hi," the other woman smiled, leaning on her knees to meet Bo's eye level. "You must be the Bo I've heard so much about."

Bo nodded and smiled self consciously.

"Bo, this is Nadia," Lauren said, holding Nadia's hand, "She's my girlfriend."

Bo's face noticeably fell at the news. And when they ate dinner with Lauren's parents, Bo wasn't her usual talkative self which Lauren noticed.

"You were awfully quiet during dinner tonight," Lauren said as she walked Bo home.

The girl shrugged.

Lauren playfully nudged her, "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bo mumbled and kept walking.

Lauren stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Bo."

"It's nothing, Lauren," Bo said.

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

Bo nodded and ran ahead. She slammed the front door behind her.

Lauren sighed after her and turned to walk back home.

Nadia was sitting on the porch swing when Lauren got back.

"I don't understand why she was moping," Lauren said, as she stuck her hands in her pockets and shivered.

"It's obvious," Nadia laughed and dusted off the light snow on Lauren's shoulders, "Lauren, the kid worships the ground you walk on."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, genuinely confused.

"She's totally crushing on you," Nadia sing-songed.

"W-what?" Lauren laughed incredulously, "She's just a kid."

"Yup, she like-likes you," Nadia explained. "She's probably upset that big bad Nadia is stealing her precious Lauren."

Lauren scoffed softly, "No way."

Nadia looped her arms around Lauren, "Yes, way."

"Well, I like-like you," Lauren said, leaning in for a kiss.

A few houses down, Bo hugged her pillow and cried softly against her closet door as she sat down and took comfort in the dark, small space.

Nadia was very pretty and nice and smart and she was just Lauren's age.

Bo tucked the blanket around her cold feet and fell asleep next to her shoe rack.

* * *

When Lauren was memorizing histology, Bo was learning about the planets and stars and the various gases the kept them burning bright. She would often look at the moon and marvel at how far it seemed to be.

* * *

Lauren held the phone with a trembling hand.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Fitzpatrick," Lauren said weakly.

"Lauren? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Lauren swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise up her throat. "C-can I speak to Bo?"

"Sure," Aife said, concerned.

"Lauren!" Bo replied, happy as ever for the phone call. Ever since Lauren started medschool, she rarely had time to call Bo. Aife explained that Lauren needed all the time she had to study.

"Hey," Lauren murmured, releasing a breath that she had been holding.

"Kenzi was being really funny yesterday," Bo chirped, "She was rapping Ludacris. It was ridiculous 'cause she's sooo not rapper material. And Dyson says..."

Lauren listened to the energy and cheerfulness in Bo's voice, clinging to the vitality and enthusiasm. She savored her care-free ignorance, like breathing in lungfuls of clean air.

Lauren, breathe.

Lauren.

Lauren.

"... Lauren...? Are you there?"

"Yeah," Lauren choked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Lauren said, "Nothing. I really just wanted to hear your voice. I-I just missed you."

"I miss you, too," Bo said softly. "But I'm okay. Mom says you have to study hard that's why you haven't called."

"Yeah," Lauren replied, composing herself.

"I don't know how you do it. Biology is sooo boring," Bo groaned making Lauren crack a small smile. "It's true! Our teacher is a total weirdo. It's better when you explain it."`

Lauren listened to Bo ramble for a few more minutes, taking in all that she had to say.

"Well, I have to go," Bo said, "Mom wants me to set the table."

Lauren said, drying her tears, "Alright, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She ran a shaky hand through her hair and straightened her scrubs. The little specks of blood making her tear up again. She had spent hours walking absently through the hallways just trying to clear her mind.

"Go home, Ms. Lewis," a deep voice said from behind her.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, doctor."

Dr. Lachlan stared at her for long seconds and offered advice, "Understand that even for all your knowledge and competence you can't save all your patients."

Lauren's eyes remained on the specks of blood on her shirt. It reminded her of when she and Bo made splatter paint together. Paint exploded into little stars on a white sheet of paper. "She was the same age as a kid I know from back home."

"Go home. Eat. Watch a movie. Read a book. Sleep." Dr. Lachlan said, "Come back tomorrow."

* * *

When Bo entered junior high and hit the awkward stage of puberty, Lauren was already neck deep in medical text books and patient charts. By then, Bo stopped expecting her calls. It hurt less if she didn't hope.

* * *

Bo was sixteen and a boy named Kyle asked her out on a date. She was not entire sure that she liked him but he was smart and nice enough to her. Kenzi thought it was a good idea.

Except it really wasn't.

"C'mon, just one kiss," he said as he tried to grope her in the back seat of his father's car.

"No, Kyle!" She pushed at him, "Let me go, I'm leaving!"

She scratched his face as she struggled.

"Ow!" He clutched his cheek, stinging slightly from the shallow cut. "Fine, bitch! Walk the fuck home!"

He pushed her out the door and drove off furiously, tires squealing. By Monday, a nasty rumor went around school about how she was an easy lay.

Kenzi punched Kyle in the nuts to avenge her but the damage was done. Most of the boys who approached her only wanted one thing and the few who even got a first date intensified the rumors to buff up their own pathetic reputations.

Naturally, other girls hated were already jealous of her because of how her body blossomed, but when the rumors began, they all became irrationally threatened. They all firmly believed that Bo was out to steal their boyfriends.

And while she excelled in everything she tried and was still generally well liked for her kindness and no-nonsense attitude, high school was hell and Bo counted the days till graduation.

* * *

When Bo was moving her classes around to get more credits in and beef up her college application, Lauren was moving in with Nadia at a small apartment. It would be their first real home outside of campus and student apartments. They even planned to adopt a cat together.

* * *

The night was cool as Bo leaned against the window and looked up at the moon, thinking. Dyson dropped her off right after prom and she was still wearing her dress. He looked pretty hopeful as she said good-bye to him on the front porch but he left after she hugged him and thanked him quietly.

She watched as a car passed by and she saw Lauren getting dropped off. The blonde staggered on the sidewalk as she made her way to her parents home.

"Lauren," Bo called out.

The blonde turned slowly and looked up. "Bo?" she murmured in acknowledgement.

"Wait!" Bo said, pulling on a sweater and scrambling out to her front door.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Lauren slurred slightly.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Bo replied shyly, looking up at Lauren. Even with heels on, Lauren was a little taller. She blushed a looked down. "Why are you here?"

"Had some time off," the doctor said and shoved her fists in her pockets. "My mother keep complaining I don't visit enough." She smiled wryly and rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful in your dress," Lauren murmured, tilting Bo's chin up to look into her eyes. The moon was just bright enough to let the girl see Lauren's troubled face.

"You alright?" Bo asked.

Lauren waved it off with a shrug. "Just had a drink."

"Are you sure? Anything I can help with?" Bo offered, placing her hand comfortingly on Lauren's arm.

"Isn't your mother looking for you?" Lauren deflected.

Bo gave her a stern look.

Lauren sighed heavily and swayed a little as she took a step. Bo caught her arm. Reluctantly, she admitted, "Nadia broke up with me."

Bo helped her walk to the porch steps and helped Lauren with the front door keys."Why?"

Lauren's shoulders sagged. "She doesn't think the relationship is working out... I'm leaving for Egypt for part of my residency training. She didn't want a long distance relationship." Bo could smell her shampoo as she leaned against her to help her walk straight. She kicked her heels off by the stairs and Bo quietly lead Lauren up to her room.

Lauren chuckled bitterly, "I was gonna ask her to marry me."

The teenager grimaced for her sake. "That sucks."

Bo sat her on the bed and helped her take her shoes off. She helped Lauren unbutton her shirt and take off her pants before she tucked her in.

"When did you get so adult-like and responsible on me?" Lauren sleepily mumbled.

"Duh," Bo laughed softly. "We all have to grow up sometime."

"Hmm," Lauren hummed, her breath began to even out. She was so quiet that Bo thought she fell asleep.

"What have you been up to, lately?" Lauren blinked up at her.

"Helping my grandfather out at the bar," Bo shrugged. "Saving up some money so I can afford college. He gets on my nerves sometimes, though. Like he's one to talk even though we all know he did a lot of stupid things when mom was growing up."

"Should still list'n to him," Lauren mumbled half asleep. "Just because he was wrong before doesn't mean he can't be right about other things." She yawned.

Bo looked at her, amused at her confused sentence. "Go to sleep, you're drunk."

Lauren eyes blinked wide open. "Just a little," she admitted.

Bo shook her head and chuckled. "Good night, Dr. Lewis." She turned off the lamp by Lauren's bedside and leaned over to kiss Lauren's cheek but it was dark.

Bo pulled back up abruptly.

They said nothing.

"Good night," Lauren murmured as she turned to her side and was fast asleep.

"Good night," Bo croaked after long minutes.

She left the house holding on to her heels, lips still tingling. It might have been accidental but it was her first kiss.

* * *

Lauren was in Afghanistan doing short-term volunteer work when Bo's grandfather became sick to work. Bo dropped out on her first semester in college to help manage his bar.

* * *

"What the hell, Kenzi?" Bo grumbled. "Are you trying to get in me into trouble?"

The younger girl nonchalantly picked up the shot glass Bo had just refilled and gulped the drink in one go as she sat down by the bar.

"I'm bored," Kenzi complaimed.

"No minors allowed," Bo stressed.

"Oh, come on, Bo." Kenzi said. "Your mom told me I can stay." Bo scanned the bar for her mother who was talking to a few patrons.

Bo glared and took a breath, "Fine. Just don't get into any trouble." Her look softened. "Have you eaten?"

Kenzi shook her head no so Bo had the cook fix her up something.

"You okay?" Kenzi asked as she dug into the plate Bo handed her.

"It's been a a while since Trick left me in charge of this place. Not really what I envisioned myself doing, you know?" Bo shrugged as she wiped the counter. "Thought I'd finish college... See the world."

"It's not so bad," Kenzi tried.

"Kenzi, people hit on me every night. It's like high school but worse because of vomit breath and jealous housewives."

"Hate to break it to you, but have you seen your tits?" Kenzi quipped. "At least your boyfriend's not a douche, right?"

Bo smiled. She grew up with Dyson. He constantly made fun of her when they were younger. It was ironically classic that he only did so because he had always had a crush on her.

"Yeah," she grinned thinking of her scruffy boyfriend. He was applying for the police academy but she knew he'd make it.

"Hey, Bo," on of the waiters called her attention as he slid up the bar. "I forgot to tell you. A package arrived for you a while ago. Left it there somewhere." He walked away quickly to serve a patron.

Bo rolled her eyes and looked around. She found a small box wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it?" Kenzi asked curiously.

Bo didn't even realize that she was smiling as she laid the box on the counter and opened its contents reverently.

"It's from Lauren," Bo said. Inside were a bundle of postcards and pictures. Some dated from months before. It had been months since they even had any contact and it was casual at best. "Guess she was saving these up before she sent them. Says here she's somewhere in the Congo this time."

She and Kenzi looked over the postcards and read Lauren's handwriting. She found a picture of Lauren standing with a group of soldiers. Bo worried her thumb over the blonde's features. She looked a little tired.

She looked up to Kenzi's amused face. "What?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you totes have a girl-boner on Lauren," Kenzi shrugged.

"N-no, I don't."

"S'okay. I see the appeal. Long legs, great hair. Super smart," Kenzi helped up another picture in the pile, "Kind of looks like a nerdy BAMF in aviators and that jacket."

Bo threw a dish rag at her when she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Get off your nosy butt and help me with the empty bottles."

* * *

Bo, trapped by circumstance and without many options, found herself disillusioned about her future. Lauren, working long hours and numbed by death, found herself disillusioned by the world. They both grew up and grew apart.

* * *

Dyson's body was hard against hers as she kissed him deeply. They had been seeing each other for months and things were getting hot and heavy. She grasped at his clothed chest as he kissed her neck. The couch beneath them looked like a storm had passed through and they were only getting started.

He hissed when she grinded against him and his hand slipped under the waist band of her her jeans.

"D-Dyson, stop," Bo pushed against his shoulders. "Stop."

He immediately got off of her and placed comforting hands on her shoulders. "Bo? What's wrong?"

Bo sighed and sat up. "I... I'm just not ready..." She rubbed her face and couldn't meet his gaze.

Dyson smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's okay."

"No," Bo said, "It's not."

They sat up properly on the couch. Bo ran her fingers through her hair with a huff. She knew how patient Dyson was but she also knew that he was a hot blooded male. It wasn't that she was a conservative girl -and even if she was, it wasn't_ that_ she was against. It was more of the feeling that she needed something else, something beyond what they had. Something beyond what she had.

"Bo," he said softly, holding her hand. He looked at her seriously, "It's really okay."

"Sometimes... Sometimes I feel so trapped," Bo sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm just stringing you along. it's just... this place. This town. Do you think it'll ever change?"

He kissed her knuckles. "Why? what's wrong with it?"

"I don't know. Haven't you ever wanted something... _more_?"

Her brown eyes met his and he couldn't help but smile. She really was the kind of girl that was hard to find and all he wanted was to keep her and make her his own. _More?_ He figured he could give her that. He was willing to give her anything.

"Let's get married," he said.

"W-what?" Bo asked surprised. "Isn't it too soon?"

He shrugged. "Some of our other friends have gotten married already. And even though it's only been a year, " he held her hand between his, "We've known each other forever." It wasn't uncommon even for their age. They lived in such a small town that high school sweethearts and childhood friends getting married early was nothing unusual nor special.

Squeezing her fingers gently, he repeated, "Let's get married."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will probably be less... time jumpy. I just didn't know if I could dedicate time to explain every detail. Comments, questions, suggestion, and/or violent reactions? You know where to reach me.

Honestly, I don't know how to continue this so we'll see...

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Had a lot of trouble writing this week. Unfortunately (or fortunately), it took heavy rains, a traffic jam, and an ipad to finish this chapter.

Let me warn you now (as if we all didn't already _know_) that I am using a lot of horrible teenage crush cliches because I don't think I'll ever grow out of them.

It's not as long as the previous chapters but something in the pacing told me not to go on too much for this chapter. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

"Is that you? C'mere," Lauren smiled tiredly. She jiggled the keys against the door and let her guest in. Lauren rubbed her back as she passed.

Lauren stomped on the welcome mat and trudged inside wearily. She pulled her jacket off and she dragged her feet to the fridge to grab a glass of water. Sighing, she leaned heavily on the counter and took a sip of her drink. Looking out into the twinkling bright lights of the city, she felt a shivered.

Shaking thoughts away from her throbbing head, she picked through the pile of mail. A square parchment envelope had her name in silver ink. Tearing into it, she read the card inside.

She looked up at her guest, "Want to come as my plus one?"

* * *

Lauren looked around the bar, it was small and intimate and she could see how much of Bo's influence had changed the place. She watched as Bo chatted with a few customers, skillfully deflecting some of the drunken flirting. It didn't take long for their eyes to meet from across the room. Bo practically jumped over the bar's counter and ran over to Lauren.

However, she stopped suddenly and they stood toe to toe. Bo blushed when she realized she was far too old to tackle Lauren into a hug.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Bo asked in delighted surprise, eyes sparkling.

"Have some business to attend for a few days then I have to head back but I'm coming back here for the wedding, of course," Lauren murmured softly. "Got anything to drink?"

Bo led her to the bar and handed her a mug and a bottle of ice cold beer.

"This place looks a lot different from when I remember it," Lauren said as she sipped her drink.

"Thought it needed a little something, hard to keep customers when the only thing that thrives here are competing bars," Bo said wryly. Somewhere, there was probably a statistician correlating the inverse relationship of the number of bars per square mile to the number of residents of legal drinking age in small towns.

"I got two words for you: mechanical bull," Lauren said seriously but Bo could read the laughter in her eyes.

"Mmm," Bo pretended to think, "Nope! Trick would kill me and I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mother." And then she swallowed at the mental image of Lauren riding astride a mechanical beast, hips and powerful thighs keeping her in her seat.

Bo licked her lips.

But the moment was shattered when customer called Bo's attention and Lauren took that as her cue. "I'll just go sit over there and let you work," she said. "What time do you get off?"

"_Not soon enough_," Bo muttered to herself. To Lauren she says, "I'll ask somebody to close up tonight. I'll be done in an hour or so if you can wait?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, finding an empty booth to sit in while she nursed her drink and watched the other patrons.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bo was wiping the counter, casting glances over at Lauren's table, when Tamsin sat on the bar stool and drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently.

"What?" Bo asked her, eyebrow cocked.

"You know her?" Tamsin asked. She nudged her head in Lauren's direction.

Bo frowned "Yeah."

She didn't miss the way Tamsin's eyes roamed all over the doctor's form. She tried not to glare. Or wish for Tamsin's hair to catch on fire. Or wish for her truck to fall of a cliff.

With Tamsin inside.

Bo shook her head. Tamsin was a friend. A somewhat disliked, somewhat tolerated "friend" but Tamsin was trying. Bo knew she had to return the same courtesy. The blonde girl had done nothing to offend her in any way prior.

"You have to introduce me," Tamsin said, grabbing Bo's arm. Bo had to hand it to her, she either had an amazing gaydar or an oversized ego to think that Lauren would be interested.

"I don't know..." Bo hesitated. Internally, her cavewoman was about to beat her chest and drag Lauren by her hair while yelling, _MINE!_

"C'mon, Bo, she's not taken or anything, right?"

Bo bit her lip. "Well... she's been hung-up on her ex." It wasn't a lie by any stretch, Lauren hadn't brought any other remarkable people home since Nadia years ago. There was that one weird genius guy but Lauren swore that he was a colleague - even though even an idiot could see how impressed Lauren was with his brains). Not so much impressed with his... um, other "head."

Tamsin pouted. "Bo..."

Bo found herself feeling selfish. Lauren could like Tamsin.

_Maybe_.

It was that _maybe_ that had Bo gritting her teeth.

The darker haired girl sighed and relented, "Here, go over there yourself, tell her you know me." She poured a drink and pushed it towards Tamsin, who nodded gratefully and sauntered over to Lauren's table with a predatory smirk.

* * *

"Hey," Tamsin said, leaning against the table.

"Hello," Lauren said softly. She looked up and was greeted by a view down Tamsin's shirt and cleavage. Lauren quickly looked up to her face. The younger girl grinned.

"I'm Tamsin," the blonde introduced herself. "I'm a friend of Bo's. Thought you might need company."

The doctor stood and shook her hand, "I'm Lauren." She indicated the space in front of her, "Please, take a seat,"and pulled out a chair for Tamsin.

"How do you know Bo?" Lauren asked her as she settled in her seat.

"Met her through Dyson and Hale, we go to the same police academy," Tamsin said. "You? I've never seen you here before."

"I grew up here but moved away for school and then eventually for work. Got an invitation for the wedding," Lauren shrugged, "But I've been thinking of moving back."

"Where would you stay?" Tamsin asked, tracing the rim of her glass. Lauren shook her head and couldn't suppress a smile.

"Well, my parents are planning to move somewhere closer to the coast for their retirement and I asked them if I could pay off the house," Lauren said, "I live just down the road from Bo." She took a gulp of her beer. "I've known her since she was a kid." She glanced over to the direction of the bar and met Bo's eyes. They both smiled.

Tamsin bit her lip and peered at Lauren through her lashes, "Listen, I'm totally cutting to the chase here but... would you like to go out sometime?" She placed her hand on Lauren's arm and leaned in closer.

* * *

"Who ran over your dog and backed up on it?" Kenzi asked as she dumped a tray of empty shot glasses in front of Bo.

"No one," Bo said, as she furiously polished the glass she was holding.

"Sweetie, scrub any more and there wouldn't be much of that glass left," Kenzi said, gently plucking the tumbler from Bo's hands.

* * *

"Cold?" Lauren asked, as she wrapped a protective arm around Bo's shoulder.

The sky was cloudless and they had to huddle together for warmth when the wind cast a gentle breeze. Lauren pulled Bo to tuck her arm in hers and Bo leaned into her.

"Maybe I wasn't thinking properly when I suggested we walk home," Lauren warm breath ghosted over Bo's ear. "Can't say I'm entirely sober at the moment."

"It's alright. Just a little cold and you can walk off those drinks," Bo said as looked up at the clear sky, "The stars are beautiful. Kinda makes me feel small... but in a good way. Anywhere in world, you can see the sky and the stars and wonder if someone's out there looking, too." She was breathless with wonder. She looked back at Lauren as they walked. "When I was little, I'd look up and wonder if you were looking, too."

Lauren looked at the orange glow of the street lights on Bo's face but was silent. They passed a few lamp posts quietly.

Finally, she said, "You know, some scientists took note of the light emitted by comets to find out what particles are present in them - 'cause, you know, each element 'glows' a different way when they burn." She took a breath and composed herself so as not to over-geek, "The gist is that they found some of the basic chemical leggos of life. Carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, phosphate..."

Lamely, she added, "It was a very fascinating study," to self conscious defend her nerd talk. Bo only laughed against her jacket.

Pulling a lightly shivering Bo closer, she said, "We are made of stardust."

Looking up into the night sky as well, Lauren smiled, "We _literally_ are the children of the universe." Quietly, she murmured, "Physics would even dare theorize that we're actually universes unto ourselves, made up of some silly string." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And, what do you think?" Bo asked.

Lauren pursed her lips then gave a wan smile, "If you ask a philosopher, the distance between you and I is deeper than the emptiness between the stars."

She laced her fingers between Bo's, "In a literal sense, we never really touch another person. Our atoms repel each other. That's what we 'feel' when we touch."

"But what do you think?" Bo asked again, fingers tightening between Lauren's in a gentle squeeze.

Lauren squeezed back. "I don't know."

* * *

"You want to come up?" Bo asked as she stood by the open doorway. It was cold and the warmth from the inside was inviting.

"Sure," Lauren said, hands tucked in her jacket. She ducked her head in and stepped inside the house.

"Well, welcome," Bo said awkwardly. "Home sweet home."

Lauren chuckled and quirked her eyebrow.

"Sorry, I… can I have a hug?" Bo asked shyly as she shuffled closer to Lauren.

"Took you long enough," Lauren smirked but opened her arms.

Bo hugged Lauren tightly, careful not to linger too long but savoring every second. She pressed her face against Lauren's shoulder and inhaled before letting her go. Lauren's arms didn't let her get too far, though, and they smiled at each other.

"I can't believe how much I've missed you," Bo said softly, hardly realizing that she said it out loud. Her fingers touched Lauren's hair, an old habit.

"Me, too," Lauren smiled wider and squeezed Bo's shoulders.

"Want something to drink?"

"I'll have water. How many times do you ask people that question every night?"

Bo laughed, "Don't ask."

A drink of water turned into a small hunt for something to eat for a midnight snack. Eventually, Lauren made them both PBJ sandwiches while Bo poured a glass of milk. They sat next to each other and ate without a word.

They were halfway through their sandwiches when they both stopped and stared at each other before breaking into fits of laughter.

"This is just..." Bo said, catching her breath, "Just so familiar."

"Yeah," Lauren coughed a little as she took a drink, "Remember when you used to whine about the crusts and I had to cut them out for you? You were such a spoiled brat."

"No way," Bo protested, slapping Lauren's arm.

"Yeah-huh," Lauren said, nudging Bo's shoulder. "You used to cry your way into getting everything."

"I definitely did not, Lauren Lewis. Take that back!" Bo replied in indignation. Then squeaked when Lauren playfully grabbed her nose.

"It was a good thing you were a cute kid, otherwise it would have been really annoying," Lauren teased. "Good to see you haven't grown up."

"Whatever," Bo said, batting her hand away and rubbing her own nose. "You are just a giant meanie."

"Girls," a voice said tiredly but fondly, "As much as it's nice that you're having fun, it's two in the morning and you're running Mama's beauty sleep." Aife walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

"Sorry, Aife," Lauren said softly.

"How are you, Lauren?" Aife said as she took her glass with her. With her free hand, she lifted the doctor's chin and patted Lauren's cheek, "You don't eat or sleep enough. Your mother probably worries about you."

"I get by," Lauren assured her.

Aife only clicked her tongue and gave Lauren a look that could only come from a mother. Lauren averted her eyes.

"Mom," Bo rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'Mom' me, Isabeau," Aife said, "Despite those fancy letters at the end of her name, _Doctor_ Lewis is not exempt from taking care of herself."

Lauren and Bo gave each other amused glances but the eyebags under Lauren's eyes were a dead indication to her guilt.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Aife said as she turned to leave the kitchen, "Lauren, stay the night. It's too late for anyone to walk home alone at this hour." She turned to her daughter, "Feed Lauren and then put her to bed. Okay, honey?"

Lauren was too tired to protest.

* * *

When Bo woke up late the next morning, the space next to her on the bed was cold but Lauren's clothes were folded neatly on her chair.

Her mother was already up and dressed when Bo trudged tiredly down the stairs. Aife was quietly speaking to Lauren who was greedily gulping down a bottle of water while she cooked them all breakfast.

"Good morning," Lauren panted, sweat dripping down her neck.

"You went jogging," Bo stated the obvious.

"Had to nag her to come back and eat breakfast, too," Aife said as she set a plate of eggs down on the table. She shooed Lauren, "Go take a shower while I fry up the bacon." She then ordered Bo to get Lauren some clothes and a towel. "Oh, and Bo? Don't forget your dress-fitting appointment at 8 today, sweetheart."

* * *

"Sorry about my mom," Bo apologized as they made their way back to her room.

Lauren chuckled and shook her head, "She has always scared the crap out of me but you guys are like family. I appreciate how much she cares." She looked around Bo's room as the younger woman dug for clothes in her closet. It was Lauren's first good look as they practically collapsed into an exhausted sleep the night before.

Gone were the pink walls and the princess bed. Gone were the boyband posters and piles of make-up and nail polish on her dresser.

Lauren could recognize the four walls but not the room that held the person.

"Romance novels?" Lauren teased when she saw Bo's overflowing bookshelf. It was so crammed that there were neat piles of books next to it on the floor.

"Hey," Bo said, grabbing the book Lauren picked up from a pile.

"Sorry," Lauren grinned. Bo threw the clothes she gathered at the doctor who only rolled her eyes. She picked up one of the clothing articles that fell on the floor. "I recognize this," Lauren said as she held up a hoodie that spelled 'YALE' on the front.

"You gave it to me, remember?" Bo smiled, fingering the laces that tightened the hood.

"Yeah," Lauren recalled fondly, "I got you that cute t-shirt from the college store only to find out on my visit that your chest got the memo about going through puberty." She saw how disappointed and embarrassed Bo was about not being able to fit Lauren's present that she took off her school hoodie right then and there to give to the younger girl. Lauren could still remember how big Bo's smile was that day when she told her to keep it.

"Well, I expect it back when you're done with it," the girl informed her. She was not joking. The hoodie was Bo's prized possession.

Lauren nodded and pulled off her shirt. She used it to wipe her brow. "You go ahead and eat, I'll be down in fifteen."

Bo stood mutely and gulped before slowly, _very_ very slowly turning around and made her way down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: For those curious, Lauren mentions astronomical spectroscopy (I admit to guessing which elements they found as they were likely in compound form and the ones I included are the super basic elements of life), string theory, philosophy on the Self and the Other (try Levinas but I think I'm mixing these guys up now), and, electrostatic repulsion. Correct me if I have expressed any of these wrong.

I know a lot of useless facts which do not help me in life.

One last thing: If you've read this far, can you please do something for me? Close your eyes and take a second to wish someone well today. That's all. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry updating took so long, everyone. This chapter feels inadequate but I've kept you waiting too long. I also tried to limit my trolling. I'm sure some of you will be annoyed that I've removed a source of drama. If you are not satisfied, feel free to tell me so. I can always re-write this chapter.

Thanks to wonderpantsmd for being helpful. I remembered this thing called a thesaurus which gave me things called words. It's amazing.

* * *

Lauren sighed as she looked out the bridal shop window. It looked like nothing changed downtown since she last visited. There were a few new stores opened but Lauren knew that many shops easily went out of business after a few months to be replaced by others.

There really wasn't much to be said about her hometown. Still, Lauren knew she could live here again. It was quiet, peaceful, and there was-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the curtain behind her parted. The seamstress gave her a polite smile before looking back down at the notes she was scribbling as she walked to a corner full of uncut cloth.

"Is she done?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, she just asked for a moment," the seamstress nodded and turned back to her work. Lauren shifted and looked back out the windows to watch the world crawl by.

However, minutes passed and Bo was still not out of the back room.

Lauren checked her watch and looked back at the closed curtain.

"Bo?" she called out. She said her name a few more times. Hearing no response, the doctor decided to find her. Lauren pushed the curtain aside just enough for her to pass through.

Bo sat on the small platform, staring blankly at the dress she wore.

"Bo?" Lauren called her name gently and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Bo shook her head and tried to smile. She looked back down at her dress, fingering the material.

It was a beautiful dress, and the woman who wore it was even more lovely but Bo's eyes were sad and clouded with something distant. Her fingers absently traced the delicate intricate embroidered flowers and her thoughts seemed miles away.

Lauren stayed silent, letting her presence give both the space and the comfort Bo seemed to need. When Bo leaned into her, Lauren held her close. Bo's body molded against hers and her head tucked under Lauren's chin. They breathed as one breath.

Eventually, Bo seemed to sober up. She sighed and stood up. She reach and helped Lauren stand.

"I'll just change then we can go," Bo mumbled. She turned around and looked at Lauren, "Unzip me?"

Lauren did so and then stepped back. "I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

Whenever there was Bo, there was Kenzi. Lauren smiled amusedly at the petite teenager who sat across the booth from her, eating stacks upon stacks of waffles and bacon.

It was Kenzi who called Bo demanding breakfast at the diner. When Bo had answered her phone and heard Kenzi's voice, it seemed like the hanging cloud of melancholy evaporated in seconds and Lauren breathed a little easier for her sake.

"Don't you have school today?" Lauren asked the teenager.

Kenzi shrugged.

"Kenzi..."

"I just wanted to play hookie today," Kenzi argued weakly, picking at the food on her plate before shoving mouthfuls into her mouth.

Bo started to get angry, "Are those kids picking on you again? Because I already talked to-"

"I just didn't want to go today, alright?" Kenzi replied after she finished chewing. "Geez, it's like getting grilled by lesbian moms or something. What? Are you gonna tell me "It gets better?'" She scoffed.

"It make not look it, Kenz, but it does," Lauren assured with a smile. "But, you have to get an education and finish school," she added, making Kenzi groan in disgust.

"I don't have to go to school, they're all idiots there anyway. And I'm already working at the Dal."

"Trust me on this one. They can take everything from you except for what up here," Lauren lightly pressed her fingers on Kenzi's temple. "Think about it."

Kenzi stared sulkily at her plate. "Can I have pie after this?" she eventually mumbled with her mouthful of waffle and orange juice, avoiding Lauren's eyes.

"Don't ask me," Bo replied, "Lauren's paying." She smirked at the woman who sat across from her.

Lauren rolled ger eyes but smiled from behind the rim of her coffee cup. "Go ahead."

"With ice cream?"

"Only if you say please."

"Pretty please," Kenzi pouted and said with an exaggerated accent, "with two scoops of ice cream and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top?" Bo laughed and picked up some napkins to wipe the syrup off of Kenzi's nose. Kenzi frowned and batted her hand away playfully.

"We should probably get you something for your pet tape worms, too," Bo said. "They must be the size of pythons."

"I can inject you with an anthelminthic," Lauren told the girl seriously.

Kenzi dropped her fork. "Injections?" She gulped and pushed her plate away. "Never mind, I'm not hungry anymore."

Bo laughed and kissed Kenzi on the cheek, "Dr. Lewis was just kidding." She winked at Lauren. Lauren's mischievous smile matched hers.

Kenzi scowled at both of them, grabbed her fork and pulled her plate closer, "Well, just for that, Dr. Lewis is buying me _two_ slices of pie."

"I'll buy you an entire pie to take home for later," Lauren promised indulgently.

"You better," the teenager said begrudgingly. She mumbled something about evil doctors but cracked a small happy smile. She flagged down an elderly waitress and cheerfully demanded two slices of pie a la mode.

When the waitress served their table with the pie slices, Kenzi claimed both of them, hands clapping together in greedy, gluttonous glee. And, when Bo tried to steal a bite, the girl refused and snottily told her to get her own.

"Spoiled," Bo said, poking Kenzi who only stuck her tongue out and continued to demolish the food in front of her.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Lauren said as she took another sip from her mug and politely asked the waitress for another slice.

"Thanks," Bo smiled at the doctor's thoughtfulness.

"It's not for you," Lauren deadpanned, "It's for me." She took the pie of plate from the waitress and set it in front of herself.

"Oh." Bo pouted heavily, cheeks heating in slight embarassment as Lauren took a bite of the freshly baked apple pie on her plate.

Bo rolled her eyes at the table top and sighed. Then she was startled when a forkful was pressed gently on her own lips. Her gaze met Lauren's playful orbs. She parted her lips and took a bite of the doctor's peace offering, her eyes never leaving Lauren's amused face.

Then Kenzi snickered quietly into her ear, "You always did want a taste of Lauren's p-Ow!" Bo kicked Kenzi under the table.

"What was that?" Lauren asked, obliviously chewing on another bite.

Bo smiled innocently.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day running around town to finish Bo's errands for the Dal. By the time Lauren pulled up the car to Bo's driveway, Kenzi was snoring softly in the backseat clutching her carefully packaged box of pie and a pack of jumbo marshmallows. She was surrounded by the junk food she wheedled and blackmailed Lauren and Bo into buying her.

Bo and Lauren shared amused looks at the sight.

They sat in silence, thinking that Kenzi would wake at the absence of the car engine's purr. Eventually, it became evident that they had to wake her. Bo was about to turn around to gently pat Kenzi but Lauren's hand on her arm stopped her, "Wait."

At Bo's questioning look, Lauren said softly, "You've been upset all day."

"It's nothing."

"Bo, it might have been a while, but I know you," Lauren squeezed her hand. "Something at the dress fitting upset you."

"It's really stupid," Bo blinked quickly, knowing she was about to tear up.

"Hey," Lauren gently lifted Bo's chin to meet her eyes. "It's just me."

"I.. It's just…" Bo swallowed and let out a hoarse chuckle, "Nobody knows why Dyson and I broke up." She gave Lauren a wavering smile. Lauren stayed silently supportive and let her continue.

"H-he asked me to marry him... And, I, I said no." Bo bit her lip and looked out the window. "I don't even know why I'm so upset because it's been a couple of years already. Ciara's a great girl and Dyson's my friend and I'm happy for him. It's just that..."

"Do you love him?" Lauren asked in a whisper.

Bo looked at Lauren, "Yes."

"But no, not like that." She gripped Lauren's hand. "Maybe there's just something wrong with me. I keep thinking that any girl would be lucky to marry a guy like Dyson -just not me... Everyone was so disappointed when we broke up and it felt like I was making a mistake. Maybe I'm defective?"

Lauren wiped away Bo's warm tears. "Shh. You are not defective. Who told you that?"

"It's true! Half this town thinks I'm a hussy and I rejected the only person whoever genuinely loved me for me.

"I just didn't want to say yes when I knew a large part of me was saying no. I don't want to end up like my parents." Bo sighed, "And I really don't know why I'm so worked up over it and it's making me even more upset. It's stupid to feel this way."

"It's not stupid," Lauren said. "Feelings are never stupid," she added with mock seriousness. She gave Bo a half-quirked smile.

"_Lauren_," Bo complained with a laugh.

"Really, I'm serious," Lauren said, "It's not stupid. Unless you let your feelings let you do something stupid." She kissed Bo's forehead, "And you, you are just too smart for your own good. And, for the record, I _love_ you for you. You are stubborn and careless but you have your heart in the right spot."

Bo hugged her as best as she could with the car's center console between them.

"Dude, you guys are fogging up the windows," Kenzi complained half-asleep. She yawned and settled back against her potato chip bag pillow.

"You are not getting up, are you?" Bo asked her.

"Nope," she replied without opening her eyes nor moving.

"I'll carry her in," Lauren volunteered.

"Lauren,_ no_," Bo protested, "She is perfectly capable of walking inside by herself."

"But Lauren loves me," Kenzi said in a pitiful, child-like voice.

"Ugh," Bo said in disgust. Lauren only chuckled and walked out of the car to Kenzi's side. She picked up the tiny girl with some tricky maneuvering. Kenzi didn't help by playing dead.

"You _are_ getting heavy," Lauren decided with a grunt.

"No," Kenzi mumbled against her shoulder.

"Kenzi, that's enough," Bo said, trailing behind them with an armful of Kenzi's food.

"She's just jealous," Kenzi staged whispered to Lauren as Lauren set her down on the couch. Lauren pulled Kenzi's feet on her lap and started unlacing her boots to take off, "Behave, you two."

She paused when felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "Hello? Oh. Hi, Tamsin. Drinks?" Her eyes met Bo's. "Oh, tonight? Sorry, I can't. Can I take a rain check? Next week? Sounds good. Thanks."

"Dude," Kenzi said, wiggling her sock-covered toes on the doctor's lap, "You just totally turned down some poon."

"Kenzi," Lauren rolled her eyes, "I'd rather you not talk like that." She gave the girl a look.

"And, well, I thought I could stay here and watch a movie with you guys," Lauren said, looking at Bo who sat on the couch's arm next to Lauren. "If that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright but wouldn't you rather, I don't know, go on a date and have fun?" Bo said with an encouraging smile even though she half of her was planning on the best way to bury Tamsin's body and the other half of her was jumping up and down from giddiness.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning to finish some work up at the hospital, I might as well spend my last night here with my two favorite girls," Lauren replied, patting Bo's leg.

When she was sure that Lauren wouldn't see, Bo glared ineffectively at Kenzi's smug look.

* * *

Bo got thirsty at half-past midnight. They had watched movies until Aife arrived and fed them all a late dinner before retiring to bed.

Groaning from Kenzi's body weight on top of her, she managed to free herself without waking the younger girl. She grabbed her blanket and quietly tip-toed down the stairs.

She took the long way to the kitchen to check on Lauren who was asleep on the pull-out couch.

Or, at least, she was supposed to be asleep on the pull-out.

Even though it was dark, Bo could see that the unmade bed was empty. A quick trip to the kitchen for a glass of water revealed that there was no one else on the first floor.

Then she heard a soft sound just outside the front door and saw that the door was not locked. A glance out the window revealed Lauren's location. The older woman stood leaning against the porch railing, exhaling a stream of smoke.

Bo went outside to join her, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I thought you quit," Bo said as she adjusted the blanket around herself. It was cold and Lauren stood outside, barefoot in a thin white t-shirt and baggy pajamas.

"Took it up again after my last trip," Lauren murmured with a small sigh. She put out her cigarette and threw it away.

"Why?"

Lauren only shrugged and fussed with her hair.

"Are you cold?" Bo said, opening her blanket and hugging Lauren. They stood close together in a warm blanket cocoon.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Bo wrinkled her nose, "Aside from smoking."

"Couldn't sleep," Lauren admitted. "Why are you up?"

Bo scoffed, "Octopus Kenzi took up most of the bed. Again."

"You take good care of her."

"Somebody has to. You took care of me," Bo said. Lauren's face was so close to hers. She could smell Lauren's shampoo buried under the smell of cigarettes and peppermints. "Still do."

"Not so much anymore," Lauren breathed. "Let's go inside, it's cold." She lead the way, holding unto Bo's hand under the blanket. "Want to sleep next to me again? I promise to keep all limbs to myself," she offered with a laugh, to which Bo accepted.

They climbed in bed and tucked their feet under the blanket, snuggling under the thick duvet. "Your toes are cold," Bo complained when Lauren's foot brushed against her leg.

"I am way too old for these things," Lauren said as she tried to find a comfortable position. The springs protested as she moved around.

"_Please_," Bo laughed, "Thirty is so not old." She pulled Lauren to the middle and held her still.

"My mother's been telling me I either need to get married soon and have children or find a younger woman to bear them for me." It was too dark to see but Bo knew that Lauren was rolling her eyes. "I apparently haven't weaseled my way out of _that_ particular obligation."

"But do you want to?" Bo asked, "Get married and have children?" Bo's fingers tangled in Lauren's hair. It was a habit she would never grow out of and she figured that Lauren never complained. As always, Lauren's hair was soft and Bo found comfort in threading her fingers through.

"Hm," it was a noncommital sound. "You?"

"I think so. I mean, I want to... But maybe I just want too many things." She whispered, "I'm afraid that maybe I don't even know what I want." She turned to roll on her back and stare up at the ceiling.

"Me, too." Lauren sighed, throwing an arm over her face to cover her eyes. "Me, too."

* * *

A/N: When you have feelings for someone and they always say sweet things to you and your imagination runs wild.

Yep.

Been there, done that.

Don't do it.

Just. Don't.

But, please do try to give someone a sincere compliment today. You never know.


End file.
